


The Sound of Drums

by NormanReedusIsMyGod



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Just a little poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormanReedusIsMyGod/pseuds/NormanReedusIsMyGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was really bored in my first period class, so I wrote some poetry. Let me know how it is please~</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Drums

Hark! Hear the sound  
Of those magnificent  
Drums!

Listen closely to the  
Beat, an endless  
Repetition of four.

Can you not hear  
That fabulous noise?

Are you truly deaf  
To such beauty?

I can hear it plain  
As day, that beautiful  
Drumming.

How can you not hear  
It, the pulse of our people?

I don't know what I'd  
Be without that noise.


End file.
